


Das Leben ist ein Traum

by ilargia



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаэлю снятся странные сны, и он часто не может понять, что из этого происходило на самом деле, а что было ночной иллюзией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Leben ist ein Traum

Михаэлю снятся странные сны: яркие, полные деталей и мельчайших подробностей, живые. Ему снятся вещи, которые уже происходили с ним: воспоминания, вновь ожившие в его голове. Ему снятся вещи, о которых он мечтал, которых он жаждал каждой клеточкой своего существования. И отделить одно от другого не всегда получается с первого раза: его жизнь слишком часто бывает похожа на сон. Поэтому он просто запоминает их и хранит в памяти, словно самое дорогое сокровище. 

Михаэлю снится жёлтая стена кабинета в Штамсе. За последний час он уже изучил её вдоль и поперёк, пересчитав все трещины на штукатурке в верхней половине (двадцать восемь) и все геометрические фигуры в нижней части (сто тридцать три маленьких квадрата и тридцать шесть больших). До звонка осталось две минуты, но они кажутся целой вечностью. Перед ним лежит помятая записка, которую он нашёл в кармане рюкзака. На ней накорябано карандашом: «Мне разрешили пойти на тренировку старшей группы. Бойся и дрожи: вечером увидим, кто круче. — Ш». За окном тихо падает снег. Секундная стрелка на больших часах на жёлтой стене медленно ползёт к цифре 12.

Михаэлю снятся горы. Изумрудные склоны, изящно расцвеченные низким закатным солнцем. Ему снится, как он лежит на траве и смотрит на желтеющую в лучах вершину по другую сторону долины. Штефан кутается в толстовку, звонко чихает и корчит смешную рожицу, а потом плюхается рядом и прислоняется головой к его плечу. Михаэлю хочется, чтобы солнце так и застыло чуть выше седловины, нежно окутывая всё предвечерним золотом.

Михаэлю снится, как они со Штефаном едут куда-то вниз по долине на велосипедах. Штефан смеётся во весь голос и кричит что-то про то, как смешно будет выглядеть Хайнц, когда будет отчитывать их, когда они наконец вернутся в деревню — но ветер доносит до Михаэля лишь обрывки слов. В ушах шумит от скорости и адреналина: не каждый же день сбегаешь с тренировки, чтобы разбавить скучное существование в потерянном среди гор Рамзау. В кармане продолжает настойчиво вибрировать телефон, и Михаэль лезет за ним, но передумывает. Они разберутся со всем после. 

Михаэлю снится рука Штефана на своём плече. Невинная затея тихо и мирно изучить после отбоя очередную Богом забытую точку на их маршруте с треском провалилась, поэтому им приходится пробираться через какие-то заросли посреди ночи к командному домику, спотыкаясь о ветки, путаясь в собственных ногах и помогая друг другу медленно ковылять домой. На крыльце свет уже не горит, значит, можно пытаться проскользнуть в свои комнаты — но Штефан спотыкается в темноте о ступеньку и громко хихикает, и Михаэлю приходится закрыть ему рот рукой. Михаэлю снится горячее дыхание, обжигающее ладонь, и приторный запах ягодной настойки. Ему снится сладкий вкус этой настойки на своих губах. Ему снится её вкус на губах Штефана. Ему снится собственный неосторожно громкий смех, резь в глазах от включившегося света, тяжёлые шаги, накатывающее волной чувство стыда, пылающие щёки и медленное, мучительное ощущение наступающего раньше желаемого похмелья во время долгого и монотонного монолога Хайнца, ни слова из которого он так и не запомнил. 

Михаэлю снится, как на полу, в куче разбросанных и помятых вещей, стоит позолоченный орёл, с крыла которого свисает жёлтая майка. Голова кружится от шампанского, и ему хочется остановить взгляд на орле, но он расплывается и ускользает. Где-то совсем рядом Штефан в полусне бормочет что-то бессвязное, повторяя слова «счастлив», «сказка», «мечта», имя Михаэля и что-то нецензурное. Потолок кружится всё быстрее и быстрее, и Михаэль проклинает тот последний бокал. 

Михаэлю снится долгая дорога. Они едут в автобусе, и он не может с уверенностью сказать, откуда и куда; географические названия сливаются в блёклую вереницу и растворяются вместе с каждым прошедшим днём. Он сидит, поджав ноги, на диване и смотрит на огни проезжающих машин. Штефан спит рядом, и Михаэль тянется поправить чуть съехавший с плеча плед. Он замирает и едва борется с желанием запустить руку ему в волосы, погладить его по голове, прикоснуться. Тусклый свет в салоне подталкивает Михаэля, и он поддаётся желанию и осторожно касается виска Штефана. Штефан чуть дёргается, но успокаивается от нового прикосновения. Сидящий напротив Грегор на мгновение поднимает глаза от планшета, кидает короткий взгляд и делает вид, что не заметил ничего необычного, но не может сдержать широкой улыбки. 

Михаэлю снятся щелчки фотокамер. Свет прожекторов сливается с белоснежным снегом вокруг и слепит, и всё, что Михаэль способен разглядеть вокруг себя, это розовый шлем Штефана, в который он уткнулся. Он обнимает его так крепко, что кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он услышит хруст собственных костей. Михаэль шепчет какую-то восторженную чепуху Штефану, почти наверняка зная, что он его не услышит сквозь шлем, но Михаэлю всё равно. Кто-то подходит к Штефану и поздравляет его, и Штефану приходится пожать чью-то руку, так и не выскользнув из объятий Михаэля. Михаэль чувствует, что никогда не радовался так сильно даже за себя самого. Ему снится, что он бормочет Штефану что-то подозрительно похожее на «я люблю тебя», и ему кажется, что эту фразу Штефан слышит даже через шлем. 

Михаэлю снится, как они сидят в аэропорту Стокгольма. Штефан листает какой-то шведский журнал и время от времени тыкает его локтём, показывая очередное рекламное объявление: шведский язык так и не перестал казаться им смешным за две недели. Михаэль лезет в сумку за телефоном, чтобы дополнить этой сценой свой неинформативный и мало кому кроме него самого интересный фотоотчёт и касается пальцами чего-то холодного, с острыми краями. Он отдёргивает руку, вспоминает, что это, и расплывается в мягкой улыбке.

Михаэлю снится газетная передовица, которую протягивает ему Штефан. Её центр украшает фотография, на которой он сам в жёлтой майке поднимает огромный хрустальный шар на подставке. Штефан делает большой глоток кофе, улыбается и тихо произносит: «Вот, смотри сам. Я всегда говорил, что жёлтый цвет идёт тебе больше, чем мне». Михаэль вспоминает, как его светлые волосы отражались на поверхности шара, желтее, чем когда-либо, почти в тон майке, и усмехается, соглашаясь. Штефан зевает, потирает глаза и добавляет: «А ты не верил».

Когда Михаэлю снятся такие сны, ему всё равно, правда это или вымысел.


End file.
